


Handcuffed

by madwriter223



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Graphic Description, Handcuffs, M/M, Older Men Going At It, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley and Bobby get handcuffed together by a Trickster. You can guess what happens next. XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handcuffed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for TheInsaneEraser of lj many years ago.  
> The sex scene has been mostly re-written, because dear Lord, no. But it just shows how much my writing has improved over the years. ^_^

“God fucking _dammit_!” Bobby snarled as he hurled the now broken saw towards the wall.

Crowley watched as it joined its deceased cousin, Mr. Hammer, then turned a rather deadpan expression on the hunter. “Not to sound smug or anything, but I told you so, luv.”

“You got any better ideas, I'm all ears.” Bobby growled, face red.

The chain swung between their wrists, mocking him.

Crowley rolled his eyes. “I told you already – this is genuine Trickster metal. A result of magic.” He twitched his wrist and the chain jiggled. “The only thing that can break it is a Trickster. Know any?”

“Only the one who put us in this damn mess in the first place.” Bobby grumbled under his breath. 

“Then I suggest you stop pouting like a little girl and deal with it.” Crowley grinned slightly. “Try to look on the bright side.”

Bobby scowled at him. “You are aware I'm eventually going to need to use the bathroom, right?”

Crowley's grin turned more shark-like. “Not a problem.” He purred “I'll even hold it for you, how's that sound?”

Bobby's forehead made a loud thud as it connected with the tabletop.

*~* an hour of hints later *~*

Crowley scowled as he watched the hunter take a long sip out of his beer bottle. “So this is what you're going to do for the rest of the night?” He gestured towards the hunter sitting at his desk.

Bobby swallowed and nodded. “Yup. Unless you've thought of something better to do?”

Crowley sat on the edge of the desk and leaned against Bobby's shoulder. “Well, I do have something else for you to wrap your lips around.” He purred in his ear.

Bobby just took another swing. “Yeah? You gonna cook me something?”

Crowley's eye twitched and he rubbed his temple in exasperation. “Robert.” He sat back with a pout. “I know you aren't this stupid.”

“Glad you know that.” Bobby pursed his lips to hide his smirk.

Crowley didn't notice. “I've been throwing innuendo at you all day, and I know perfectly well you don't find sex with me a hassle.”

Bobby grinned cheekily and chuckled.. “Yeah, but I find annoying you is also quite pleasant.”

Crowley glared and yanked on the chain, forcing Bobby's hand to the side. The hand holding the beer. The hunter's grip in the bottle loosened in surprise and the beer went sailing. It hit the wall with a loud smash, its contents splashing across the wallpaper.

Bobby's lip tightened at the sight, and he turned to stare at the demon.

Crowley smirked smugly, twirling the chain between his fingers. “So _that's_ the best way to get your blood boiling.”

The next thing he knew, his face was pressed against the desk top, Bobby's handcuffed hand gripping his nape tightly. Crowley's chained arm was trapped between the wood and his chest, bent at an awkward angle due to the pull of the chain. Bobby's free hand gripped at his rump, grabbing his left buttock and pushing him further onto the desk. 

The demon grinned victoriously and moved into the touch. A moment later Bobby stepped behind him and pressed his crotch against Crowley's bottom, pushing so that the demon was forced to tilt his hips upwards.

Crowley wiggled his hips, rubbing against the hunter. “Oh, you do know how to show a guy a good time.” He purred with a grin. “However, could you let me up for a moment? My arm is pinching my ribs.”

Bobby chuckled slightly and leaned across the demon's back. “Like you care.” He ground his hips hard against the demon's backside. He rubbed to and fro, feeling blood was beginning to gather in the right places already. “I doubt yah'll be complaining when I'm fucking you.”

“Probably.” The fingers of Crowley's trapped hand strained towards the hunter's, placed so teasingly near. “Can't touch you properly, though.”

Bobby huffed. “Fine, you big baby.” He stepped back, giving the demon enough room to turn around. As soon as he was upright, Crowley grabbed the hunter and pulled him into a demanding kiss, his tongue pushing its way into the human's mouth. Bobby obediently parted his lips, his handcuffed hand laying over the demon's shoulder. He moved forward a step, pressing their bodies flush together. Crowley followed the voiceless direction and leaned backwards. It took a little wiggling, but he managed to get back onto the desk. He broke the kiss and lay back, pushing some papers off the desk.

“This is more like it.” he grinned, and licked his lips. “Now you may ravish me.” He spread his arms in invitation.

“Yeah, right.” Bobby scoffed and rattled the chain. “We're gonna have to cooperate if we're even going to get naked.”

“Who said anything about being naked, luv?” Crowley asked and unzipped his pants with his free hand. “Get my pants off, push down yours and we're set to go.”

Bobby raised an eyebrow. “And lube?”

Crowley's eyes flashed red for a second, then he started kicking off his shoes. “Done. Now get inside me before I _wither_ from the _agonizing_ passion.”

Bobby blinked and chuckled. “You need to read less bad romances.” But he obliged the demon – he pulled Crowley's pants and underwear down and moved slightly to the side so that the demon could kick them off, too. He unzipped his own fly while he waited and pushed his jeans down till his erection could slip out. He grabbed hold of himself and pumped slowly, his thumb rubbing at the head.

Crowley kicked one last time and his slacks finally gave and dropped to the floor. “There.” he said smugly and placed his heels on the edge of the desk. He spread his knees wide and lifted his pelvis slightly so that he could grasp his buttocks and spread them. “Come and get it, big boy.”

Bobby shook his head in amusement and stepped closer. “You need to watch less bad porn, too.” His gaze dropped down between the two buttocks and towards the demon's puckered opening. It glistened with lube, twitching ever so slightly with each breath the demon took. “Or stop quoting that crap.” The hunter muttered distractedly.

He took another step forward and guided his erection to brush against the quivering opening, pressing lightly against it without actually entering. The ring of muscles twitched slightly and seemed to press out towards him. Reaching for him. Inviting him. Beckoning.

“ _Now_ would be a good time.”

Demanding.

Bobby obeyed and placed his handcuffed hand against the demon's thigh, forcing Crowley's hand to lay there as well. He pushed on limb, forcing the leg to fold up to Crowley's chest. He positioned himself firmly against the ring of muscles and pauses, motionless. A heartbeat later, he started pushing inside, and the warm flesh pulsed around it, almost sucking him in.

“Tight.” he muttered through clenched teeth when he was fully seated. Crowley never did stretch himself enough.

Crowley laughed breathlessly and wrapped his legs around the hunter's hips, pressing them closer together. “Move, damn you.” He ordered softly, because he really didn't need to be loud. His body did most of the speaking for him. The way his back arched into the penetration, or the way his inner walls clenched greedily around the hunter's cock. His eyes glinted red in the gloom and he smiled in pleasure.

Bobby started thrusting, moving firmly back and forth, back and forth, in and out then in again. He cleaved the demon's body open and left it hungry when he moved backwards. Pressed balls deep, then pulled almost all the way out, his crown stretching the ring of muscle as if it was going to leave it unsatisfied. But it returned, over and over, pressed in deep and hard and firm, reassuring the demon's hole that it would be fulfilled, that it would be sated.

His free hand slid upwards against the demon's side, fingers brushing against heated skin before it arrived at a nipple. He pinched and rolled the nub between two fingers, almost to the point of pain. He soothed it with his thumb a moment later, then started the cycle over again.

Crowley gasped and moaned with each thrust like a wanton whore. He gasped in grinning pleasure and run his fingers through his hair, freeing it from its neat little look. The black strands clung to his his fingers, wet from sweat and the spit from when Crowley bit on them as Bobby first thrust inside. His cheeks were flushed, his lips glistening with saliva, and they kept puckering every once in a while, a pink tongue wetting them just as often. He jerked his torso up suddenly and fixed his mouth around one of Bobby's nipples. He sucked on it greedily and twirled his tongue around the very tip, the fingers of his unchained hand running across Bobby's sides and abdomen.

Bobby groaned and quickened his movements, thrusting sharply. He grabbed the chain linking their hands and wrapped it loosely around the demon's neglected erection. Crowley honest to God whimpered at the feel of cool steel, then moaned when Bobby's hand wrapped tightly around both flesh and metal. The hunter grinned breathlessly as he started pumping his hand, dragging the chain against Crowley's cock. He pressing it relentlessly against the silken skin, under the crown, around the base. He even made sure it dragged across the large vein on the underside.

Crowley growled deep in his chest and grabbed Bobby's hand on his cock, fingers clenching around it. His eyes flashed red briefly, and he came, all over their joined hands and his stomach.

The channel around Bobby's cock tightened almost painfully, nearly stopping his movements. The hunter managed two more thrusts, three, and he too came, moaning loudly.

He breathed deeply, eyes closed, and waited for the world to stop swaying. Blood pounding in his ears and his fingers were trembling slightly, and he leaned forward heavily, resting his weight against his outstretched arm. It passed after a few moments and he opened his eyes to glance down.

The handcuffs were still there.

“Well.” Bobby eased back and plopped down tiredly onto his desk chair. “Sex wasn't the answer, then.”

“You're babbling, luv.” Crowley said, staring at the ceiling in sated satisfaction.

“We're still handcuffed, you idjit.” Bobby pointed out, but without any real fire. “And a Trickster never does anything unless it's got some kind of lesson planned.”

“Why would sex do the trick then? We were already fucking like bunnies.” Crowley drew one finger across the sperm leaking out of him and popped it in his head for a taste. “Well, geriatric bunnies in your case.”

“Ha ha.” Bobby rubbed at his head and sighed deeply. He could do with a nap. Dammit, he _was_ old.

“Not to worry. I'm sure it'll dissolve by tomorrow.” Crowley reassured him, stretching slightly.

Bobby eyed him, watching the way the demon's shirt rode up, exposing his sweaty abdomen.

“He assured me it would.” Crowley added with a satisfied hum.

The hunter blinked, then scowled. “You arranged this, didn't you?” he demanded, even though he already knew the answer.

Crowley lifted himself onto his elbows and smirked mischievously at the human. “What did you expect? You're fucking a demon, after all.”

True. Still- “You could've just asked.”

Crowley shrugged and lay back down. “Now where's the fun in that?”


End file.
